Pretty
by snazzelle
Summary: Daryl lets Rick watch him prettying himself up every now and then.


It was a well-kept secret that Daryl enjoyed prettying himself up. Everyone would never expect it, the young Dixon exuded such rugged, southern masculinity. Like any other young boy, Daryl was covered head to foot in dirt, product of his hard work to keep the group safe and fed. His frame was strong, shoulders broad and hips narrow, the perfect silhouette of maleness with the grace of a hunter. His lips weren't full and his eyes weren't wide. His face was slender and lacked any girly softness. But despite it all

… that man could wear a skirt.

Rick watched Daryl's shoulder blades move under his clean skin, long back curved as he eyed himself in the mirror. He usually was never in the room when Daryl applied his make up, or when he's half-dressed as he was. A slow, coiling heat simmered under his skin as Daryl shifted himself enough for Rick to watch him outline his eyes with black kohl then smudge it out. It was brand new, Rick had snatched it while no one was looking. He loved watching his boy get pretty.

"Did you see what else is in that bag?" Rick said, voice low so as not to disturb the younger man. Daryl blinked his eyes, the color of them much brighter when surrounded in shadow, and wiped away the wetness around the edges. It smeared some. Daryl growled and wiped at it with the heel of his palm until it was gone.

"Told'ja to not be in here when I'm gettin' ready." Daryl grumped and shuffled through the plastic bag. Then he smiled when he pulled out an unopened package of mascara, "... but I guess ya could stay and watch."

Rick hummed in approval as Daryl tore the package open. Propping a leg onto the bed, he rested his arm on his knee, slouched almost uncomfortably in the small bed. But he could see from there as Daryl's large hand held the brush of the mascara so delicately between his fingers and swished before his eye to fan out his light lashes. Rick knew for a fact they weren't very long, but he loved seeing the attempt, and how they looked when they hood over his jewel like eyes in spikes.

"Waterproof?" Daryl questioned gruffly.

Rick laughed and shook his head, "Couldn't find you the luxury. Sorry."

Daryl grumbled too himself and glared at Rick through the mirror. It looked like he was about to stop, but then the young Dixon looked at himself, noticed how his one undone eye's eyelashes stuck out sorely and then continued with the mascara. "'s gonna fuckin' sting."

Rick knew, but there was no going around that.

Daryl finished, eyes watering again because he wasn't really used to it. His pretty eyes moved heavenward, fluttering as he tried to push the tears away with his pinky, the knuckle of his index. His lips parted and Rick's gaze zeroed in to the sound of his annoyed grunts. "Come'ere, let me see."

The Dixon looked at Rick. He could see that his eyes were wet and red. "Not yet, Grimes." Daryl said, his voice edging with amusement. Sniffling, he reached for his red handkerchief and wiped at the corners, half satisfied, but it would do. "I'll be right back."

"Dressed like that?" Rick asked, eyebrow raised. Daryl rolled his eyes and huffed, muttering that he wouldn't be far- just to his ledge to grab something. Rick watch him turn and leave, the calf-length skirt brushing against his skin, bare feet barely making a whisper of a noise. Rick closed his eyes and leaned his head back, concentrated on anything that didn't feed into his aroused state.

Daryl let himself be heard when he returned and Rick peaked open an eye. He didn't move, and instead let Daryl corner him on the bed, muscled arm raised over the second bunk as he looked down at him. Rick gave him a little smirk, eyes half lidded in lazy arousal. He looked so appealing cast in shadow. Rick wanted to touch the sparse hair on Daryl's chest, to feel the smooth skin of his upper thighs underneath the skirt. He urged Daryl to get on, but Daryl shook his head. "Yer in here ta watch. Ya watch." Rick laughed and sat up while Daryl returned to his mirror.

Daryl's lips were thin: clumsy, if a bit rough, when they kiss, and soft, careful, and nearly non-existent when wrapped around his cock. Daryl concentrated on those now, putting on a layer of rouge on his lower lip. Daryl's eyes narrowed before he looked under the barrel of the lipstick like he wasn't sure that was the color he was going for. Rick hope he wouldn't change it, the dark wine red is perfect.

"I'm just gonna-"

"Don't."

Daryl's features relaxed, eyes opened a bit wider and more vulnerable. Rick watched in the mirror as Daryl pressed his lips together, smearing the color onto his top lip. Rick licked his own, wondering if it was that lipstick that had a pleasant taste to it, and not that odd chemical taste.

Daryl looked back at himself, leaning in forward more to outline his cupid's bow. Rick could see how he tried not to smile as he got off the bed and slid up behind him. Holding the lipstick out of the way, Daryl smirked at the other and ribbed him, hard enough to get the older man to huff. "What I say 'bout touchin?"

"Nothin' at all." Rick said with a smile he pressed into the younger man's shoulder. "I think you're done, anyway."

"I'm to yer standards?"

"Does it matter? You are always." Daryl made this disbelieving noise and Rick gave him a playful slap to the hip before playing with the waistband of his skirt, edging under to feel the lace of the pale green panties he knew hid underneath. "But I do appreciate you gettin' all made up." He pulled the small tube from Daryl's hand, both arms wrapped around the other male to twist the rouge back into its casing. Daryl was watching intently, making sure Rick wouldn't mess up his only tube of dark red, all the while Rick admired Daryl's downcasted eyes and his dark, dark lashes fluttering along his high cheekbones.

"Pretty."

"What?" Daryl laughed and helped close the tube. "Yeah. I try."

Rick nodded and started pressing kisses to the exposed skin of his shoulder, the back of his neck. "How do you feel?" The question prompted a light flush to stain Daryl's cheeks. His hand came up to hold onto Daryl's chin, making him face himself and urged him to look up. A small smile graced Daryl's painted lips.

"Attractive. Comfort'ble."

Rick nosed against the back of his ear, "Feels right?"

"Yeah." Daryl breathed. He looked content, and oddly enough, Rick felt proud.

Rick allowed Daryl a few more minutes, watching in interest as Daryl did his few touch ups and wiped away at smudges that honestly didn't bother Rick in the slightest. He just enjoyed watching as his lover allowed himself to spoil himself like this, his face a mask of concentration and pleasure, seeming more alive with each little movement.

Rick's hands brushed higher, gentle fingers leaving feather light touches to the rosy nipples on Daryl's chest. Daryl's stained lips parted, his easy breath shuddering as he sent a sharp look at Rick through the mirror. He grabbed Rick's hands, muttering a quiet, "This s'why I told you to keep out."

Rick laughed, kissing him right at the junction of his neck. "Don't blame you." He pulled his hands out of Daryl's and went to sit back down on the bunk, leaning back and legs parted in invitation. The way the Dixon rolled his eyes at him nearly sent Rick into a giggling fit, but he bit his tongue and held it back for image sake.

"You can't say you let me watch just to watch, Daryl."

Daryl's piercing eyes were on him again through the mirror, "This gets you goin'?"

Rick blinked. "Sometimes. Today, yes."

Daryl turned around and crossed his arms before sighing and striding forward, plopping himself down on Rick's lap. His legs spread over the ex-officer's thin hips, hidden underneath the fabric of his skirt. Rick wanted to hike them up to see, but he was content with feeling for it with his hand.

"Yer a kinky bastard, you know that, Grimes?" Daryl said as he gently rolled his hips on Rick's lap. He knew damn well he was teasing the older man and Rick loved that Daryl was willing. He shrugged and raised his chin, full lips curling into a small smile that Daryl couldn't help but to take into a slow, hungry kiss. Rick received a whimper when his fingers brushed over the soft lace of his panties over Daryl's cock.

"You look me in the face and tell me you hate it." Rick laughed when the younger man simply growled and pulled at the buttons of his shirt, trying to undo them as quickly as possible. He grunted when Daryl crawled off of his lap to kneel between his legs, his work roughened hands fumbling with his pants. "Careful! Christ."

"'Careful', Rick? Shit." Daryl sent him a mean little glare. "This is gonna be ruinin' my make up. Yer askin' me to be careful wit' ya?" He grabbed each side of Rick's unbuttoned pants and pulled them apart hard, ruining the zipper. Rick's large hands wrapped around Daryl's wrists and the younger man raised his eyes up from the tenting cotton peaking out of the open pants.

"You owe me a pair of jeans."

"Y'stopped me fer tha-" Daryl glowered and Rick smiled goofily. "Yer persuadin' me to kick yer ass instead, Rick." The Dixon's lipstick had smeared in their kiss and if he had the mind to turn around to look at himself that Daryl would kick him out so fast his head would spin. Still, it was really too bad. Would of loved to see his lipstick on the shaft of his cock.

"I was jus' playin', Daryl..." Rick laughed. "Think I'd be carin' about a pair of jeans when I got you so pretty right here?" Rick wrapped one arm over Daryl's shoulders, the other smoothing down his peck to a pert nipple while his teeth nipped at Daryl's jaw. Daryl whimpered, his chest pushing into the teasing touches, crawling in closer against Rick until he felt his hard on press against his stomach. "I think my pretty boy should get back on my lap."

"No."

"What?"

Daryl looked up at Rick, wide eyed and loosing all that fierceness when he heard Rick's confusion in his voice. "Might as well get a taste while I'm down here, yeah?"

Rick relaxed, his crooked grin smug, "Thought you were mad at me?"

"Yeah, well. Best hope I remember to cover my teeth." He wasn't gentle at all when he tugged Rick's pants down enough to get Rick free, though he did take some care while he brought the hard dick out into the cool air. His pink tongue darted across his thin, stained lips and then the image was lost when Rick felt the soft, wet heat of the younger man's mouth.

"God, Daryl..." Rick murmured in appreciation while he threaded his fingers into the long hair at the base of the other's neck. When he opened his eyes, he could see the dark lashes over Daryl's flushed, hallowed cheeks, fluttering when the head of his cock hit the back of Daryl's throat. The younger man released a groan, a sound that vibrated around his shaft and pulled a hiss from Rick.

Rick rocked his hips forward, moaning as he slid in and out of the soft mouth that squeezed around him with every suck. Daryl's tongue drew wicked swirls on the underside of his shaft, blazing blue eyes staring at him through clumps of mascara laden lashes that started to flake on the tops of his cheeks. "Gorgeous, Daryl... Ya know that?..." He moaned as he held the redneck's face between his hands, thumbs sweeping back the wetness at the corner of his irritated eyes.

Daryl's blush darkened and moaned as Rick held him still and fucked his mouth. Spit and precum collected in his mouth and his slurps were loud around Rick's cock. He could feel the ache in his dick as his panties weighed his shaft down, rather than pulled up towards his belly in his arousal. Whining, he reached between his legs, blinking begging blue eyes up.

The idea of Daryl touching himself through his skirt had Rick on edge. He started to thrust harder, but only because he knew Daryl could take it. The indistinguishable movements of the Dixon's wide shoulders told Rick he was enjoying the way his hard cock was hitting the back of his throat.

"That's enough." He panted. His voice was husky, the tone making the other man shiver as he pulled off his cock. Rick noted how the lipstick was gone from Daryl's pink, swollen lips. He wasn't sure what turned him on more, with or without. "Come here, Daryl..."

The younger man rushed forward, hand wrapped tight around Rick's cock as he kissed Rick with ferocity. With his other hand, Daryl pulled the skirt from under his knees and exposed his panty covered dick, stroking the heel of is palm over his shaft in time with what he was doing to Rick's. Pants and quiet gasps were released between their moving mouths.

"'m not done." Daryl murmured between kisses. When he leaned back to lick his shining lips, Rick's eyes couldn't help dragging downwards and released a low, rumbly moan as Daryl touched himself. He fucked into Daryl's hand with a quiet curse.

"Wuh-what?"

Daryl didn't explain, but rather showed Rick as he lowered his mouth once again, taking the hard cock in deep. Rick's hands fisted into Daryl's hair immediately with a long, dragged out groan. Daryl bobbed his head, releasing a quiet hum after each long suck. He knew his sounds really got to Rick. He popped off loudly, fisting high on the shaft close to the head, aimed at his parted lips. "Think this'll be fine, Grimes? Been a while since ya came down my throat."

"Don't say things like that! Christ-" Rick had to bring of his hands up to bite at a knuckle, pushing back the urge to ejaculate. His body was positively thrumming with arousal, but it was too soon and he really wanted to fuck Daryl in a skirt.

The Dixon snickered and stuck his pointed tongue against the leaking tip, humming in approval as it drooled on his taste buds. "Yer close," he stated and took the head back into his mouth, suckling it and stroking his shaft in a way Rick liked. He sucked off with a playful kiss to the crown. "Ya gonna cum for me?"

Rick nodded. "Keep goin'. Please." He prodded his cock against Daryl's lips and his eyes shut in pleasure when he re-entered into his mouth. Daryl moved his head up and down, feeling it bump into the back of his throat. With a warning, Rick placed a pushing hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Close, so close-"

Daryl growled in annoyance when Rick pushed him away and replaced his hand with his own. He watched Rick's hand fly along his shaft, easy with his saliva coating the length of it. What he didn't expect was for Rick to redirect his aim and the first release of spunk to get onto his skirt. "You-!"

Rick cut off the man's complains by dragging him in by the back of his neck while he stroked off with the other and shut him up with a kiss. Daryl growled words against Rick's closed mouth, his face becoming beat red as each shot of cum stained his skirt. He managed to pull back just as Rick ended his orgasm. "I- I just got this! How ya think I'm gonna explain..."

Daryl carefully got on his feet, grabbing an edge of the fabric. Rick's hand bunched into the cloth of Daryl's skirt, keeping the younger man exposed. Daryl tried tugging it out of Rick's grasp. "Stop it. We're done." His face still felt hot, especially with Rick staring at him, breath still heavy after his climax.

"No we're not. Gotta take care of you."

Daryl released an odd noise when Rick's wet mouth pressed underneath his navel. He kept his mouth shut, torn between storming out and letting the other man do as he willed. "Don't stare." He shut his eyes and his face bloomed into another blush at Rick's next words.

"Can't. That's the cutest thing." Leaning forward allowed himself to mouth at the wet crotch, tasting the precum that Daryl had squeezed out of himself as he sucked and stroked Rick off.

"Stop- ah!- ruinin' everythin' I own!" Daryl complained, but didn't look like it bothered him much as the moist heat of Rick's mouth moved over him. He stirred into Rick, whimpering when he both felt and heard the other man groan and bucked his hips needily. Rick's cock ached as his tongue moved along the scratchy material of the lace, adding his own saliva to the wetness that collected there on the front.

Rick pulled back, licking his lips as his fingers dug underneath the band of Daryl's panties in the back, but thought better of it and took a seat on the bed, urging Daryl to come sit on his lap. They squirmed a bit until Daryl finally settled and his hissing stopped, his bright eyes glaring daggers at the older man over his shoulder. Rick could only laugh under his breath and rain kisses on any piece of skin he could.

"I'll wash it out for you later." Rick promised as he rubbed his hand over the front of Daryl's damp panties. When Daryl ultimately stopped fighting him and instead drove into Rick's hand, he pulled down the front and grasped the heated flesh to give it a few strokes.

Daryl moaned and held onto the wrist of the hand that reached beneath the waistband of the delicate underwear to cup his balls. "Yer gon- gonna have to do more then that." He gasped and bit his lip the rougher Rick handled him. His hips rolled up, urged on by how Rick thrusted his own hips against his ass. 'Y-yer gonna be blowin' me fer days."

"Can do that now."

"No! Fuck, I'm too close."

Rick laughed and nodded. As he continued to give the younger man twisting strokes, he let a finger dip between Daryl's balls and hole, petting the sweaty expanse of flesh and getting the other to buck and pant. He could feel the way Daryl's balls pulled up against his wrist, knew he was right about there with all the sounds he was making. "Let it go, Daryl."

"N-no. Not on my skirt... shit." Those needy little twitches made Rick smirk as he played with the leaking head. Daryl whined and his muscles tightened as he got closer and closer to release.

"Right on the skirt, sweetheart. Love seein' you make a mess of yourself after making yourself so pretty."

Daryl whined and brought a hand to his mouth to stifle a loud moan. He looked like he might be able to hold it, but the Dixon's face scrunched up, the corners of his eyes wet with dark, mascara colored tears, as strings of cum shot from his cock up towards his belly and skirt. Daryl moaned, his mouth a perfect 'o' as he dropped his head back and held onto Rick's arms like his life depended on it, riding out his orgasm on Rick's lap and grinding against him with every twitch of his hips. Rick couldn't help moaning too, his own cock giving a valiant twitch, but spent for the evening.

"Goddamn you, Rick." Daryl breathed as his body went lax on top of the other. He felt Rick's hand smooth into his hair and tilting his head, groaning quietly into a kiss that was both slow and passionate. He nipped at the tongue that slipped in and out of his mouth and eventually pulled away to breathe.

"Gorgeous, Daryl." Rick commented as he laid the Dixon down in the bed. The skirt was going to be a bitch to wash out later tonight, but it was going to be worth it. Daryl grunted, his cheeks coloring as he pushed the skirt back down over his exposed genitals and let Rick pull the panties out from under them. It was a mess anyway.

"Ya shut up."


End file.
